


War Relief

by LeftBlank



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Dragon & Human Interactions, Dragons, Hugs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, M/M, Size Difference, Strangers to Lovers, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftBlank/pseuds/LeftBlank
Summary: A young herbalist gets sent to treat a tired, Dragon war veteran who maybe just wants someone to talk to under all those scars and scales.
Relationships: Eastern Dragon War General/Human Herbalist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my finished works for literal years. As usual, I've changed the POV to make the human more of a character (even if he is still left very plain and undescribed).
> 
> Also upon re-reading this for editing, I fell in love with these characters again. Might make a few more one-shots with them after this.

"Um, hello, do you know where the-"

"Hi, sorry, but do you know where I can find-"

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you, but do have the directions for-"

No answer, every time. But of course, Lee couldn't really blame any of the people he asked, It was rather hectic at the moment. 

A battle had just concluded, and it wasn't one that would be so easily forgotten anytime soon. 

What had started out as a skirmish became progressively more violent as both side's refused to back down, instead deciding to call for more reinforcements to help them. What a mess that turned out to be. 

Everywhere Lee looked, there was either blood, weapons, or a crying soldier with their face to the ground, helpless. 

The battle ended in a victory for Lee's nation, but very few seemed to be celebrating, in fact, he was sure he didn't spot a single smile on anyone. But why would they? The dark clouds which loomed over made the war torn field look outright depressing. The mood of the hour seemed to have been chosen by the gods themselves, and it wasn't a happy one.

Lee, a relatively young man, was called to aid one of the injured soldiers, but no one told him where they were, so he simply wandered the battlefield, asking everyone he could for directions, but no one even so much as glanced at him. 

Upon reaching what seemed to be the infantry camps, he spotted a woman.

She was a dragoness, and she looked important. More important than the average soldier, at the very least. 

She wore a uniform that looked more decorated than the standard attire, and on her jacket there were three medals. Two silver, and one bronze.

Lee walked over to her. "Um, hello."

He waved at her, timidly. He thought it might be a good way to break the ice, but her stone faced scowl showed him it probably didn't matter what he did. 

Lee then snapped his hand back to his side and continued talking. "Do you uh, do you think you can help me find directions to where I need to go?"

She raised a brow, but her face remained stern "Depends, who's asking?"

"I'm here to help a soldier, but I don't know where they are. I would keep looking on my own, but if this person is hurt, then they obviously need help right away." 

After Lee finished speaking, she pursed her lips and began squinting at him with slightly judgmental eyes. 

"What d'ya mean you need to help 'a' soldier? Just one? We all need help out here! Can't ya see!" 

She took her hand and gestured to the various soldiers on the battlefield. Some who were still carrying their squadmates on their shoulders, trying to bring them to the tents.

"I can see that, and while I would love to help them, the letter I got from the army telling me to come here only told me to treat one of them." 

Lee pulled out the given letter from his pack and handed it to her. 

She took the paper and examined it carefully. 

"See? And it says right at the bottom I need to go to tent number eighty eight, but I have no clue where it is." 

She looked at Lee, and for the first time, her face had some emotion in it. 

It looked like shock, but it also had some realization mixed in, like she had just found something she had been looking for and it was right in plain sight. 

"Tent number eighty eight..." She looked at Lee and measured him up, scanning him from the bottom of his mud covered boots, to the top of his white and red headband that signified he had skills in medicine.

"You the herbalist?" She asked, plainly.

"Well, I am an herbalist. Whether or not I'm the one you're looking for though, I don't know."

She scoffed, giving you a half smile. 

"Nah, you're definitely him. They don't call you fellas over for medical assistance unless you got a real specific case."

She looked behind her and to the distance, where countless tents stood side by side. 

"And I'm pretty sure we got a case like that with us here right now." 

She said, rolling up the letter and handing it back to Lee. "Follow me" 

Lee then followed the dragoness as she guided you through the camp. He tried to keep quiet for the entire time, but the part about this being a "specific case" piqued his curiosity too much to just let it go.

"So... what did you mean by what you said earlier?" 

"Hmm? Wadd'ya mean?" 

"About this being a "special case" or something. Do they need special care or...?"

She smirked, blowing smoke out of her snout "Nah, he's just stubborn. Doesn't really like any of the modern medicine we got now, prefers things to be done the ol' fashioned way."

Lee nodded. It was a situation he had been in before given the past year or so. Medicine was slowly moving away from using plants as it's main tool. Some people still favoured the more traditional method, however.

"He wouldn't even let anyone touch him with a needle." She continued. 

"Said he wanted to see an herbalist and no one else. Man, he can be such a pain sometimes." 

Lee raised a brow "Well, why does this guy get special treatment?" 

She looked back at him with a side glance, stopping in place "Do you… know who you're treating?" 

Lee shook your head "Not a clue. Sounds like a real piece of work though." 

She laughs, loudly, throwing her left arm around Lee's shoulder and pulling you in. At this point, some of the other soldiers were throwing around some mean looks at them. 

She pats Lee's back, a toothy grin on her face. "Ya got that right!" She said, still barely able to control her laughter. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about a half hour of walking through tents and avoiding eye contact with the wandering soldiers, she stopped and pointed to one of the tents. 

"Well, here we are. You got everything ya need with ya in there?" She asked, pointing to the bag on Lee's back. 

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks."

She gave you a thumbs up before turning to the tent and screaming at the entrance. 

"General Xiao! Your doctor's here!" 

Lee's heart skipped a beat the second he heard that name. 

His head snapped back to the dragoness with a terrified look.

"General?!" You repeated, fear laced in his voice. 

She looked at Lee with a smile. He was unsure if it was mean spirited or not. 

"Well what did ya expect? You said it yourself, no regular soldier is gonna get their own doctor at a request"

Lee turned in place frantically, trying to find the words to express himself properly. 

"Yeah but, General? I thought he was gonna be like, well, I don't know what I thought but General was definitely not on my mind!" Lee said, nearly running out of breath. 

Lee brought his hands to his face and pushed his hair back, taking another deep breath.

"Shouldn't there be a professional handling this?" He asked, but it was really more of a plea. 

"Ain't you a professional?" 

"Well…Yes in the sense of it's my job, but… I'm just like every other herbalist! I've never worked on anyone so important, someone better than me should be handling this!"

Before Lee could continue on his hysterical rant, a deep voice rumbled from inside the tent, catching both his, and the woman's attention. 

"Let him in. And only him."

They both looked at each other. 

Her eyes were calm and reassuring, while yours were scared and wild.

"Look, I gotta go do something, but don't worry! You'll be fine! He ain't that scary once you get to know him. Promise!"

And just like that, she left, leaving only Lee, and a famed war General behind a tent that he had to treat. 

How fun. 

He walked cautiously to the entrance of the tent and took a deep breath. 

Lee had been called here to treat him as an herbalist, so regardless of how anxious he was, he knew he just had to get over it. It was his job. So once he was done pumping himself up, he took a brave step into the tent to look at his patient.

The second Lee had laid eyes on him, he could Immediately tell he deserved the position he held. 

He was a behemoth of a man. 

He was already taller than Lee while he was sitting, but even when he didn't count his height, Lee couldn't deny just how… Large he was. 

His hands were bigger than the young man's face, his muscles were so refined they looked like sculpted rock, his tail was so huge it looked like it was a great snake that was simply stuck to his person.

His body, from what Lee could see of it, was covered in cool, azure scales which shifted into a dark violet around other parts.

He could see his horns as well. They looked like tree branches they were so big, and they had an intricate gold design that seemed to run all the way up to the bright orange tips at the end of them. 

Lee had heard stories of Xiao from his town before. Everyone had said he looked like a myth come to life, but he always believed those were just exaggerations. 

Well they clearly weren't.

His back was turned to him, but from what he could tell it looked as if he was inspecting his own wounds, which was very unsafe. Especially with fresh injuries gotten from a war struggle.

Ler cleared his throat and spoke.

"Uh… Y-You shouldn't really be doing that you know…" He stuttered, nervously.

The great Dragon man in front of him stopped his prodding and turned his head to look at Lee. His long, rough white hair which was tied band's moving with him. 

"I suppose you are the herbalist they sent?" He said, putting emphasis on the "you" for reasons Lee could only assume came from a place of judgment.

"Y-Yeah… Sorry it took me so long, I'm Lee, I uhm… Had trouble finding this tent…" Lee explained, his eyes fixated on the ground, not daring to make eye contact with the Dragon.

"Well, you're here now, that's better than nothing." He was now completely turned around, facing Lee with his large hands on his knees. 

Lee made eye contact with him for a good few seconds, looking at those stunning golden eyes. He couldn't tell if it was more appropriate to stare at his one good eye, look at both, or not to stare at his eyes at all. 

"Well? Are you going to get started or are you just gonna stare at me?" He asked, snapping Lee out of whatever trance he was in. 

"Oh! Yeah, sorry, just uh, give me a second." 

Lee spent the next couple minutes taking all the plants and herbs he needed for his treatment out of his medical bag. All the while he could feel the imposing Dragon man staring down at him.

"Alright so, could you just hold out your hand for me?" 

He did as Lee asked of him, and extended his arm out in front of him. 

"Thank you". Lee said, applying a Yarrow spread to his arm.

His arm was… Strong, to say the least. Combined with his scales… 'It feels like I'm touching a rock or something.' Lee mused to himself.

"Hey, kid? You hearing me?"

Lee stopped messaging his arm and snapped his head up at him.

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening, did you say something?"

Lee then put the Dragons arm down and reached for the other one. 

"I asked you how long you've been doing this. You seem pretty young compared to all the other's they usually send me." 

Lee applied Yarrow to his other arm as he answered his question. 

"Well, I just got approved for my licence like a couple years ago… I'm still new compared to most of the other, more experienced herbalists out there. Sorry."

Xiao snorted. "Don't be. You're not terrible."

"No, no. They should've gotten someone with more knowledge in this field… Instead you got me. And for that, I'm sorry."

The Dragon gave Lee a blank stare. "If you were really that bad, I would've kicked you out. Trust me, I don't have patience with things unless they meet my standard." He said bluntly.

Lee couldn't help but feel a swell of pride in his chest. The great Dragon General Xiao was complimenting his work. Or at the very least, he was saying it wasn't bad. That felt good.

"Thank you, General Xiao." Lee said, still keeping great focus on his arm. He responded with another snort, pushing smoke out of his snout. 

After finishing with his arm, Lee moved over to his face, which was covered in small cuts. He brought out the Gotu Kola from his bag and mashed it until it took on a slime-like texture. 

He took the concoction and applied it to his scarred face to hopefully stop any new ones from showing up. It was important for any herbalist to be thorough with this type of treatment. If the slime didn't get into every crevice of the cut, it wouldn't properly heal. 

But it was also important not to upset the patient, so when Lee saw a large cut just above his bad eye, he slowed down to think whether or not he should take care of it.

'It's probably better to have him upset now rather than mad later' thought Lee, so he moved his finger over, and proceeded to treat it. 

"I think it might be too late for that one, don't you think?" Said Xiao, breaking the silence. 

Lee immediately pulled back. "Oh, sorry. My bad."

"That was a joke." He said dryly. "You can continue, I didn't mean to make you stop."

Lee nodded, and continued the treatment, despite the slight air of awkwardness now present.

After Lee finally finished with all the easy to treat wounds, It was time to move on to the more serious injuries, which of course meant getting 'close' with the patient.

Lee gulped at the prospect of what he was about to see, but it was his job, and he had a duty to his patient. 

"Okay, so now I'm gonna ask you to get up and uh… Undress for me? If you could?" 

With a sigh, Xiao got up and stood in front of him, his large body towering the smaller human in the process. 

As he began to take off the first few parts of his intricate armor, Lee looked away. There was already a rush of heat coming to his face and he wanted to stop it from becoming any more noticeable.

"Am I that hideous to look at?" Asked a deep voice.

"N-No you're fine, I just don't wanna, uh, you know…" 

"It's fine, really. I don't mind at all." 

"Oh, ok. And uh, just so you know, I don't find you hideous." Lee said, rushing the last part out.

Xiao didn't say anything, but a faint grin crept across his face as he continued to undress. 

It didn't take long before all of his armor was removed and every inch of his massive body was completely exposed.

When Lee looked, he had to admit… He was… impressive. If it was possible, he looked even bigger without the armor on. 

Despite Lee's earlier attempt at stopping it, he felt his cheeks heat up once again as he stared. 

"Are you gonna start soon, or is this part of the treatment?" 

Once again, Lee was snapped out of his thoughts and he quickly rushed in his bag to get the bandages ready. 

"Sorry. I've just never really worked on a Dragon before… You look different from what I'm used to is all."

"Really? You've never seen a Dragon before?" 

"Well I have, just not… Like how you are now, you know?"

"Hope I meet your expectations then." 

A smile cracks Lee's lips "You more than meet them." He says in a low tone, letting his eyes travel over his body. Noticing one of his eyebrows raise he Immediately stops gazing and goes back to setting up the bandages.

"Could you please raise your arms for me?" Lee asks, mimicking the way he needed him to do it.

Xiao followed the human's example as he began applying the wrapping to his stomach area. It was hard for Lee to ignore just how close he was to him at the moment. He tried not to stare at his body too much. But even if he did say something, Lee assumed he could probably play it off as 'just being thorough.' Then again, what if-

"Do you have any hobbies?" 

"What?" Lee responded, lost in thought.

"Hobbies. Do you have anything you like to do in your free time?"

There was a pause, but before Lee could say anything he spoke up again.

"I'm just trying to make conversation. If you would prefer to work in silence, I could be quiet."

Lee shake's his head, nearly instantly. Was he making him feel weird? He didn't mean too, it's just he seemed like the type of person who wouldn't want any conversation, yet here he was trying to make conversation, and if it would make this less awkward, Lee was all for it.

"No no. It’s fine. I was just thinking about how to answer. See, I don't have really much to do but practice this. My home town's pretty modest."

"Ah, so you're focused on your work?" 

Lee nodded, and finished up wrapping up his midsection, moving over to his chest. 

A small smirk appears on his lips. "I'm glad to see the herbalist profession is still as passionate as ever." 

Lee responded with an even brighter smile. "Thank you, we try to stay as reliable as we've always been." 

Lee looks up for a moment, and as chance would have it, Xiao was looking down at the same time. So they both stood there, staring at each other with smiles on their faces. 

A voice in Lee's head told him that he was staring too long, so he listened, looking away. 

Clearing his throat, Lee then asked Xiao to lie down on his front so he could work on his back. He laid out a mat on the floor and got into position.

The first thing Lee noticed, aside from his incredibly defined back, was that he barely had any wounds.

"Looks like I won't need to do much here. Just a bit of Calendula extract should be all you need, actually." 

"That's good. I make it a goal of mine not to get many scars on my back."

Lee dips his hands in the extract and raises a brow. "Why is that?"

"So when I tell my soldiers I'll never turn my back on them, I have proof." 

"How poetic." He says, followed by a laugh. "The rumours about you are right, you're a great General." 

Lee's hands touch his back and he starts treating the few existing wounds that he has there, massaging around them to open the wound and then applying it directly. 

"I try my best. And for what it's worth, you're a great herbalist. One of the best I've ever had." 

Lee's breath gets caught in his throat for a moment he's so caught off guard. "That's… Really nice to hear. Thank you, General Xiao, that means a lot coming from you."

"No thanks needed, it's the truth. And might I also say, you're very good with your hands. Do you have any experience as a masseur or are you just a natural?" 

Lee felt his face heat up and thank the gods he was looking at the floor. 

"W-What was that?" He stammers, cursing himself for sounding so clearly flustered. 

Xiao lets out a low, deep sounding laugh from the floor. "Sorry, that question was rather inappropriate, just forget I said anything."

Lee laughs with him, but it's purpose was more to set the mood back to normal than for anything else. 

After finishing with his back, the final thing to treat was his tail, so he asked him to stand up again and just sit in his original position. He placed himself on the floor, cross-legged and Lee asked him to bend his tail over him. A Dragon's tail was very important to them, so he made a mental note to be even more careful than he usually was while working on it.

"So, I've got a question for you, if I may." Asked the human, still giving a great amount of focus to his tail. 

He waved his arm. "Ask away."

"Why did you only want to see herbalists? I mean, not that I'm complaining, I don't mind, but why don't you like the new medicine that's being produced? It's really efficient you know." 

He sighs for a moment, closing his one eye. When he opened it, Lee could feel his gaze on him. 

"Well for one, I'd like to know for sure I'm not just being poisoned or some other nasty trick. It'd be so easy to just add a little bit of venom to one of those vials. But that’s mostly my superstitious side"

His hands clench a bit before he continues "The second is... I just prefer things to be done this way. I like having someone treating me, it feels more personal than just giving me a syringe and leaving."

Lee looks up at him, meeting his one good eye. "What do you mean more personal? There are still people who have to come in and administer the shot, it's not like you can do it yourself." 

He takes another deep breath. "But they leave quickly."

He shoots him a sympathetic stare, and continues. 

"I don't really get to talk to many people, my work keeps me too busy to have any meaningful conversations. Having someone to talk to is nice, even if it is just for a few hours." 

Lee flashes him another grin "Well then, I'm all ears. Even if it is just for a few hours."

He smiles back. "Thank you. You're very kind. Almost makes me wish I came out even worse-for-wear, just so you could stay awhile longer."

Upon hearing that, Lee felt his heart sink, for two reasons. The first was the dismal realization that Xiao seemed to be very much longing for some type of meaningful connection. The second was that he was almost done with his tail, and thus, almost done with the treatment. "Let's just be happy you come out of this just fine, yeah?" You said, adding a forced smile at the end. 

After finishing up, Lee gave his tail one final rub and watched as it coiled gracefully back to Xiao's back. He then started packing his things and cleaning up any extra materials that were left laying around. 

"Okay. You're all patched up, and you should be ready for action in a week, but since you're in such great shape, it'll probably be a couple days. The medicine should already be mostly in your system by now." Lee wave's at him for a goodbye, but he doesn't say anything back, he doesn't even wave. Instead, he gives an oddly serious stare, as if he was mulling something over in his head.

Lee was about to say something, but before he could, Xiao opened his mouth. "Would you like to come with me to the hot springs? It's supposed to be for the soldiers, but I'm sure I could get you in regardless. Not now of course, I still have to let these bandages do their work, but maybe in about... Three hours?"

Lee could hardly believe it. He had no words, so he just nodded excitedly. 

"Wonderful." He said, a grin forming on his draconic lips. "Consider this a thanks for the great work you did. I'll see you soon." 

"Yeah, I'll see you there. Thanks!" Lee exclaimed, walking out of the tent with a bright grin on his face, nearly skipping his way through the opening. 

Once outside, he took a deep breath and had a quick rundown with himself about something you had only just now come to terms with.

Yes, it was unprofessional. Yes, it was most likely one sided. And yes, it was probably the most impossible thing that could ever happen, but it was a fact.

He had a crush on Xiao. 

Of all the people he could've possibly had a crush on, it had to be with the super huge, insanely attractive top Dragon General of your nation. What are the odds?

But Lee had to face reality and calm yourself down. Xiao invited him to go with him as a thank you for the work and nothing more. Would it be nice if there was something more? Of course. Is there? Probably not.

It was just an invitation. An invitation to bathe, naked, with the most handsome Dragon he'd ever seen, yes. But still, it was better not to wish for something that could never happen, that wouldn't lead to anything good. 

Now, what the hell was Lee gonna do for three hours?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time went by agonizingly slowly. Lee could've swore time itself was moving twice as slow. 

But that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered now was that he had a huge blue Dragon waiting for him at the hot springs, and he couldn't wait. 

It was much easier to find the bathhouse then Xiao’s tent. Part of that was because there was only one bathhouse compared to hundreds of tents, the other was that it seemed like all the soldiers were coming here, so all he really had to do was follow them.

Once inside, Lee didn't know where to go. It was much bigger than he thought it would be. He assumed there would be a couple of springs, but there were considerably more than that. 

He was worried. How was he supposed to find Xiao in all of this? It would take hours, even if he did stand out from most of the other soldiers here. 

Just then, he felt something poking him, so he turned around to see what it was.

It was Xiao. He wasn't wearing his armor, but instead just a plain white shirt and pair of army issue pants. He still looked just as good though.

"I'm glad to see you came." It might have just been his imagination, but his voice sounded a bit happier than it did before. 

"I wouldn't want to miss it. I've only been to a hot spring maybe one or two times before, but I remember it pretty relaxing. I can't wait to dip into the water and just unwind." 

Xiao nods and points to one of the doors to the left of him. "The changing rooms are this way. Let's go, I want to find a good spring."

Lee followed him closely behind into the rooms, trying his best to ignore some of the stares he was getting on the way there. Once he entered, Lee only felt weirder. 

All the loud chatter he had heard from the outside was quickly reduced to low whispers once Xiao had walked in. He didn't seem to react, so Lee did the same and just looked in front of him. Was it like this for him everyday? No wonder he wanted company.

The both of them had made their way to the changing rooms, and Lee couldn't help but feel embarrassed the second he walked in.

There was almost no privacy. No rooms, no stalls, there weren't even dividers to separate people, just boxes to put your clothes in. It probably wasn't a big deal to anybody here since they either didn't care or had already seen each other nude before. But the situation was much different for Lee, since he had to change next to a Dragon he found to be extremely attractive.

And yeah, it's not like it was anything he hadn't seen before, but that was for work. This was much different.

Once they had both walked over to start changing, Lee started talking, hoping it would distract from the fact that Xiao was undressing right next to him. 

"Guess you weren't kidding when you said people are intimidated by you." said Lee, taking off your shirt while glancing at the floor.

"I'd like to think I've gotten used to it, but I can't say it doesn't bother me from time to time." He responded, beginning to take off his shirt. 

Although he wasn't looking at him directly, he could tell there was something strange about the way he was taking it off. It was much slower than when he had taken his armor off. It almost seemed to be slow on purpose.

"Did you ever try talking to them yourself? Maybe they think you're not much of a talker." 

"Believe me, I've tried." Lee heard the sound of a buckle coming loose. "They always seem uncomfortable whenever I make small talk with them, so it's not enjoyable for either of us. Eventually I just stopped trying all together." 

And again, while taking off his pants, he was sluggish. And unlike his shirt which could be explained by his horns, his pants should've been no issue. 

"Don't be sad. At least you got me now? I'm not much but hey, it's something right?" Lee said, taking off the pants and undergarments he had on and trying not to freak out too much since he was now exposed to Xiao. 

The blue Dragon didn't seem to even pay attention to him though, as he grabbed two of the towels that hung from the top of the storage boxes and handed one to Lee. 

"Don't cut yourself short like that. I like talking to you, I'm really glad you decided to come here with me. Honest." He ruffled your hair, shooting you a quick smile. "Now let's get to those springs, I’d really like to rest my scales."

Lee was about to tie the towel to his waist when Xiao stepped in front of him and grabbed the towel himself.

"Here, let me." 

After all that hard work you put into not looking at him, here you were. Staring directly at his broad, strong chest as his hands fiddling with a towel around your waist. Being this close to him also made his scent much more profound. He smelled nice. Kind of like… Green tea? Or maybe some other type, you didn't really drink tea, so couldn't tell for sure.

Lee just wanted so bad to push himself into him and just hug him. Well, hug as much as he could get his arms around, Xiao was built like a fortress.

After Lee finished with his towel, he wrapped his own and they both walked out to find a good spring. 

They both agreed to one that was a little ways farther than most of the other's, mostly so no one would feel weird with Xiao being there. Lee secretly enjoyed the idea of being alone with him, so it was no problem. 

Xiao asked if he could get some drinks from one of the bars just outside of the spring. Lee agreed of course, everything was better with drinks.

He dipped in first while Xiao was gone, and Immediately felt his body relax under the heat of the water. After getting accustomed to the temperature, he let himself sink even deeper into the water. 

"Getting started without me? How rude of you." Spoke a deep voice, which Lee knew could only belong to Xiao. 

He carried two large bottles in his hands. One of them he knew was for him, since he recognized the brand as one of the heavier types of booze, usually only consumed by Dragons since they could take much more alcohol than most other species. The other was just a plain wine, maybe a little more expensive then what Lee was used to, but similar nonetheless.

"Sorry, did you want me to wait?" 

He shook his head "No, it's fine. It would be silly of me to expect you to wait in the cold when there's such a tempting spring right before you." He handed Lee the weaker of the drinks. "Is this to your taste?" 

Lee gave him a nod as he took the bottle. "It's just fine, thank you, General Xiao."

"You can just call me Xiao, you know. No need to be so formal anymore. For now, let us make ourselves at home." He said, taking his towel off and dipping into the spring. 

"Oh yeah, for sure. Good point, Xiao." Lee could see a smile on the Dragons lips as soon as he called him by his name. He must not get that a lot. 

As Xiao sat down beside the human, he still completely dwarfed him in terms of… Well, everything. He was a big guy.

"Hey, Xiao. I'm sure you don't get this often but did anyone ever tell you you're huge?" 

He let out a deep, boisterous laugh at that, and Lee could feel butterflies in his stomach as he did. It was nice to see him laugh. 

"No, actually. Would you believe you're the first person to ever tell me?" He said, opening the drink that was at his side, taking a swig. 

"Wait, really?" Lee responded, genuinely surprised. 

He shook his head, snorting at Lee's comment. "Of course not. I've been asked about my height ever since I was a young adult. I assume it's one of the reasons why people are so hesitant to approach me." He says, taking another swig. 

"Well I think it makes you look cool. You look like a real life legend, and it suits you. I don't think I could see you as anything but a General." 

"Your flattery is appreciated, young herbalist. And for what it's worth, I think your visage suits you as well." 

"What do you mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You look very kind, and that has an effect on people when you're treating them, I believe. Makes them feel more at ease I think. Or at least, that was the case for me." 

Lee felt something warm in his chest when he said that, and he was certain it wasn't the hot springs. 

An hour passed and they both continued talking, and enjoying the sensation the springs were gifting them. Every time Lee learned more about Xiao, he fell in love with him a little more. It really was a shame everyone was so scared of him, he was great. 

While Lee was in the moment of explaining to him how you remembered each different herb for every purpose, he heard yells in the distance, followed by people nearly jumping out of the springs and running out. Some in just their towels. 

"Is something happening? Why is everyone leaving?" He asked, looking at all the soldiers rushing around. 

"If I had to guess, I'd say the dancers are here." Said Xiao, glancing at his soldiers. 

"You mean like… exotic dancers?" 

Xiao shook his head. "Precisely. I always ask for them to come in after a heavy battle. It helps boost morale and keep them happy. Plus, some of these horndogs always think they can get lucky with one of them. That's always funny to see." 

"Wow, really?" You ask, suppressing a laugh. 

"Yep. Those are some of the most beautiful women in this region, the thought that some of my own soldiers think they have a chance with them tickles me pink."

"You gotta admire their courage at least." Lee said, looking at Xiao who was now staring thoughtfully at his drink. 

"I guess." He turns to Lee. "Do you want to go too? They really are enchanting once you see them in action." 

Lee shakes his head, declining his request. "As nice as that would be, I'm fine being right here with you." He says joyfully, placing your hand on his bicep and giving it a pat. 

There's a pause as Xiao turns away, looking straight ahead at nothing in particular.

"You don't like women, do you?" 

It was more of a statement than a question, but it caught him off guard all the same. Lee removed his hand from his arm and began shifting in the water awkwardly, searching his mind for something to say. 

"U-Uh, not really, no." He finally says, in a shuddering tone reminiscent of the first time he met Xiao.

"Mmm." Xiao responds, taking another swig of his drink.

There's another pause as Xiao continues to look forward. The seconds feel like minutes as time passes without Lee or Xiao saying anything. 

"Me neither." Says Xiao, breaking the silence.

"What?! So you-you like-" 

"I like men, yes." 

Lee laid back and let what Xiao just told him sink in. If Xiao liked men, that brought a whole meaning to what this was, and an opportunity.

After tonight, he probably wouldn't see Xiao ever again, he would go off to wherever he had orders to go and that would be that. But right here, Lee had a chance to have something special with him. He was just a lonely Dragon who wanted some type of companionship, and he we're all too willing to give it to him, so he took a chance.

Lee leaned back, but this time, it was into the crook of Xiao's arm, right at his side. 

"Wow, that's… I mean, wow. I never would've expected it from just looking at you." 

He snickered, blowing a puff of smoke from his nose. "We can't all be as obvious as you, young herbalist." 

Lee craned his head up at him and shot him an incredulous look. "What's that supposed to mean? I don't make it obvious…" 

"Come now, did you really expect me to believe you were just shy when you kept trying to keep your eyes off me?" 

"Hey, I could've just been nervous. You said it yourself, most people are intimidated by you." 

"Hmm, you're right. And that's actually what I was thinking as well, but then, you started talking to me as if I was just one of your friends. That's when I knew it wasn't a case of bashfulness or nerves, but something else entirely." 

"Oh come on, that's-" before Lee could get in a word edgewise, Xiao lifted his pointer finger up, making him stop.

"What really cemented it for me though, was when you started tripping on your own words when I asked you if you were good with your hands."

After hearing that, Lee conceded. He saw Xiao smirk, clearly happy that his deductive skills had proved to be completely on the mark. 

"Don't be sad, I think nothing different of you. After all, I'm the same." Lee didn't say anything because he was currently pretending to be mad at him, but the fake frown on his face was immediately wiped away when he felt Xiao's arm drape across his shoulder and pull him closer. "Why don't we just enjoy the rest of the night?"

All at once, he felt his mind explode with happiness. There was something that just felt so incredibly right to Lee when Xiao's arm was around him like this. It didn't make him nervous, it didn't make him blush, it just felt… Comfortable. So much so that it gave him the courage to begin flirting with him, after all, there had to be something more to this right?

Two adults, one with an arm hanging over the others shoulders, pulling them together, and with a very obvious spark going on between the two of them? The set up was perfect, and Lee was never going to get another chance like this again, so he decided to just go for it. 

"Hey Xiao, I got a question for you." 

He turned to look. "What is it?"

"If you knew I liked men when we were in your tent, why were you taking off your clothes so slowly when we were in the changing room?" 

His eyes wide for a moment and Lee could tell by the way his mouth opened without saying anything that he was trying to find something. Eventually, after clearing his throat, he found something. 

"That was… For something else entirely…" 

Lee raised a brow at his tone. Did he sound… embarrassed? 

"Really? What was it for then?" 

"It was for…" He stops, shaking his head. "It's a bit silly now that I think about it."

Lee scoots just a bit closer to him, placing the side of his head on his chest. "C'mon, you can tell me." 

He sighs, then takes another look at the human with his good eye. "It was just to see if maybe, you were attracted to me. I didn't want to be too obvious, but I thought maybe if I just showed myself off a little, you would glance at me." He looks away, his eye taking on a slightly sad shine to it. "You didn't. But that's fine, I've never really considered myself to be particularly attractive regardless. I'm a bit too rugged, don't you think?" 

Lee shook his head calmly, trying not to freak out. "No, not at all. And Xiao?"

"Hmm?"

"I do think you're attractive. Very much so." 

"Oh please, you don't have to do that with me. I can handle the truth, I'm not a child."

"No, really! I do! I've always kinda had a thing for bigger men and well, you’re the biggest I've ever seen, so you kinda already had me sold. The reason I didn't look was because I thought you'd find it weird. Knowing that you have a thing for me too it… It has my heart beating at one million beats per minute, I don't even know what to say."

Just then, the large Dragon pulled Lee even closer to him and lowered his head to be eye-level, leaving his face inches away from Lee's. 

"Do you truly mean those words?" He asks, and while his tone sounds serious, Lee could tell there was some fear in it, like his soul would shatter if he said no. 

"Yeah, I mean it. All of it." Lee responds, his words as solid as steel. 

"Guess I don't have to ask to do this then." 

Before even a single thought came to his mind as to what it could be, Xiao pressed his hand to the back of Lee's head and pushed his lips into his. 

It was… Strange. But mostly in a good way. Xiao was gentle, making sure his fangs didn't scratch Lee's lips or anything of the sort. His facial hair did tickle a little, but it didn't bother Lee. 

He felt him shift in the water. Shortly after, Lee then felt another hand on his skin, this time, it was on his back. The way he caressed was so delightfully tender, Lee could've swore Xiao thought he was made of glass. The way the tip of his claws glided across the smaller human's skin made him shudder. 

He pulled in even deeper, Xiao took this as permission to become wilder, as he began to start biting Lee's lip, but not with any real force, only enough so that he could feel his fangs closing. Lee could even feel the Dragon's tail beginning to nudge against his foot, which eventually led to him coiling it around his leg. 

To Lee, it was the most passionate kiss he'd ever received. Xiao made him feel like the most important person in the world with the way he was treating him, so he couldn't help but begin to get a little excited. 

As if on cue, Xiao's hand's traveled down his back, eventually landing on his outer thigh. Lee had expected him to begin stroking right there, but his hand was too big for that, so instead he took Lee's manhood in between his index and middle finger and began gliding down towards the base. 

The feeling of his rough scales rubbing up and down felt nice to Lee, but it would be bliss if it just had a bit more friction. He took it upon himself to fulfill this need on his own by thrusting his hips into his fingers, taking great pleasure in the way his large hands felt when they reached the base of your length.

It all felt so good, which is why he could only whimper when he felt Xiao pull away. 

"Hey, why'd you stop? It was just getting good…" Lee said, his lips already trembling from the lack of touch. 

"I know. And believe me, I want to continue, but just not here." 

Lee frowned at first, but quickly felt overjoyed when two large scaled hands grabbed his face as the large Dragon pressed his lips to your forehead. 

"Would it be too much for me to ask you to come back to my tent with me? I would like nothing more than to have you in my bed tonight." 

Xiao looked at him directly when he asked, and something about the way he was looking at Lee just made him melt. It was a look that could only be compared to an art critic when he finds the most gorgeous piece in the room, rendering them captivated by its emanance. 

"Not at all. I would love to go back to your tent." 

He smiled. "Let's hurry then, while the night is still young." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both rushed out the hot springs in record time. Going into the changing room, getting your clothes on, and rushing out again.

There were probably some soldiers wondering why their General was running around so frantically at this time of night, but neither of them cared. 

When they were both fully inside the tent, Xiao wasted no time in getting his hands all over Lee. Picking him up from the floor effortlessly and pushing his body against Lee's as he smashed his mouth against his. 

"What do you want to do?" He asked, already panting. 

"How about you" Lee stops, trying to catch his breath "Take your cock." He pauses again, pressing his head into the crook of Xiao's neck and whispering into his ear. "And fuck me until I can't even move." 

Xiao laughs at that, causing a deep rumble to erupt from his chest, making Lee's whole body quiver. When he was done, he pushed his snout into the human's neck and began dragging his tongue across it. His tongue was hot, but he was a Dragon, so Lee wasn't surprised. 

When Xiao had reached his ear, he retracted his tongue and began talking into his ear, voice low and manly, making Lee eager to hear every word that would come from his mouth with barely contained impatience.

"As much as I would like to bury myself inside you and make you scream my name until the next morning, you're going to have to wait for some other time."

"But whyyyyy…" You whine at his response.

He plants two kisses down Lee's neck and returns back to his ear. "I'm sorry, but I fear I'm too big for you. At least for right now, maybe if we had prepared we could've tried, but I want this to be as enjoyable for me as it is for you."

Lee planted a kiss on his snout and stroked one of his whiskers. Judging from the way his nose wrinkled, he liked it. "Okay then, you got anything in mind?" 

He ran one of his hands through Lee's hair, pushing it back and giving him another sensual stare. "I wouldn't mind receiving." 

The second those words left his mouth, he could feel his manhood nearly jump from its cloth prison. The image of Xiao, famed General of the nation, raising his tail for such a smaller human as Lee as he plunged his cock into him was an arousing one. 

So was the thought of him on his back, legs spread wide as he thrust into that huge, Dragon body of his, making him moan until his load went loose into his body. 

Even if it was nice to think about, he doubted that with his size he would even feel him enter.

"Don't you think you're a little too big for something like that. Don't get me wrong, I would love too, but like you said, this needs to be enjoyable for both of us." 

He huffs, blowing smoke out of his nose in annoyance. "This is one of those few times my stature is actually a detriment to me." 

Lee took a moment to mull it over in his mind while Xiao began to gingerly nib at the human's ear with one of his bigger fangs. He seemed very into it. 

It was about the second after the fourth "bite" when an idea came to Lee, causing him to rip his ear away from Xiao's mouth. Lee heard him grumble from Xiao when he did. Cute. 

"So Xiao…" Lee said ominously, beginning to trail a finger over his solid chest. 

"Yes?" He answered, pushing back a bit so he could get a better feel. 

"Have you ever… done anything with your slit before?" 

He raised an eyebrow and gave Lee a curious look. "Not ever on purpose, really. Sometimes, on those particularly lonely nights, I would stick one of my fingers inside. But that's usually just so I can get my tool out, I don't do it for pleasure."

Lee let one of his fingers pull and twist on the hair just below his chin, playing with the metal bands that held his hair together. "But did it feel good when you did it?"

He paused for a moment, pondering about what Lee asked him. "It wasn't unpleasant." 

"Good. So how you would feel about me… you know, fucking you there?" 

His eye opens wide for a moment and his mouth twists in an indecipherable expression. "That's about the last place I would ever think to do that. But if you really want to, I guess I could give a try."

Upon hearing his answer, Lee Immediately reaches up and wraps his arms around his neck. "Thanks Xiao! Now, where's your bed?"

"Heh… It's this way." He says, walking over into the only other room in his tent while a human hung from him like an incredibly odd necklace. 

When Lee looked at the bed, he saw that it was really just a mattress on the floor. There wasn't even a blanket. At least it was big. But then again, it practically had to be to fit Xiao's massive frame. 

"My apologies. I know it's not much but I make sure not to have anything better than what my soldiers have. It helps build trust." 

Lee dropped down from him and waved his hand. "It'll do. Now first I think we should-"

Before Lee could finish his thought, Xiao had pushed him into the bed and pinned him to the mattress. "I've never heard of someone making plans for what to do during sex." He brought his head down towards Lee, until he was close enough to where you could feel his breath on his lips. "How adorable." He said, before planting a kiss right on his nose. 

"Yeah, yeah. Can we take our clothes off now?"

"Let me handle that." 

The thought of protest hasn't even formed in his mind before Xiao scooted down and began taking off his pants. Lee's member practically sprang up when he took them off and threw them to the side of the room. 

"Well aren't you eager." He teased, lowering his head toward the head of Lee's cock, opening his dagger-toothed maw and inching closer.

"Woah, what do you think you're doing?" He exclaimed, a slight terror in your voice. 

Xiao only shot him a deadpan stare in response. "What do you think I'm doing? Really, take a guess."

Lee rolled his eyes. "No, I know that it's just… I've never done it with someone that has so many large teeth before. Seems dangerous." 

"I don't bite, I promise." He snickered. "Now relax, this is going to be nothing but enjoyable, you have my word." 

Lee gave him a nod, and sat himself down flat on the bed, trying to do as Xiao told him. It was working for a second. Then he felt his cock enter Xiao's mouth, and his whole world got turned on its side. 

His mouth was warm. Unbelievably warm. It felt like Lee had just wrapped his cock in a warm towel. 

Once Xiao had fit Lee's entire length into his mouth, he began dragging his long tongue around it, making sure to pay special attention to the tip once he heard him moaning. Lee could feel the tip of his teeth on the skin of his shaft, but it wasn't enough to hurt. If anything, the gentle nubbing he was getting from them only made it feel better. 

It went on for a good while until Xiao finally pulled back, eliciting a shudder from Lee as he worked his mouth on his length until it was completely out of his mouth, leaving a strand of saliva connecting Lee's cock, to Xiao's mouth. It went away when he licked his lips. 

"That was… Woah…." Lee said in between heavy breaths. Xiao smirked and looked at the human, his expression downright predatory. 

"My pleasure. Now, onto the main event." He responded, standing up and beginning to undress himself. "Look inside one of the bottom cabinets, there's some lubricant in there." 

Lee followed his orders and sure enough, he found a bottle with a clear liquid in it. He could tell from the way it moved inside the container that it's the thing Xiao was talking about. He placed it at his side and waited patiently for Xiao to finish. 

Just like in the changing rooms, Xiao discarded his clothing with such lethargy he could only assume it was on purpose. 

"You're a tease." Lee remarked. 

"Who? Me? Never." He retorted, his voice carrying the very obvious tone of sarcasm.

Once he finished, Lee got up from the bed to let Xiao position himself properly. He took the single pillow on the bed and positioned it against the wall so he could lay against it. When he sat down, he spread his legs and patted the area in front of him, signalling Lee to come forward. 

Lee bent down on his knees in front of him, staring at his wet slit. There was a purple nub that was just barely sticking out of it. 

"Are you just gonna stare or are you going to rut me?" He asked, breaking Lee out of his thoughts. 

"Oh yeah, right." Lee grabbed the lube and popped that cap, letting the cool liquid slowly drip off his fingers. "Just uh, tell me if it hurts, okay?"

He nodded, and placed his hands on his vent, spreading the opening. 

While Lee was hesitant to actually put his hand inside, he eventually did, shoving in one finger which evoked a low hissing sound from Xiao. 

Lee looked at him with a look of concern. "I'm fine. Go deeper." 

Going along with what he said, Lee slipped in another finger inside his slit, and pushed even deeper. This time his reaction seemed more positive. He closed his eyes and let out a satisfied gasp, letting his head move back against the wall. 

Taking this as an admission to keep going, he began to move his fingers around inside him, letting them explore the tight space inside his slit. 

Lee was glad to see Xiao was enjoying himself, judging by the sounds he was making. It was then he decided to shake things up a bit, so he pushed both his fingers together and began pushing them in and out at a leisurely pace, making sure his knuckles were rubbing against the bottom of his sheathed cock. 

Xiao let out a moan, making his mouth separate and his tongue hang loose. He was in a state of pure bliss, which made him all the more upset when you didn't push your fingers back in. 

His shaft was half out now, and it was already longer and thicker than Lee's. What a beast.

He picked up the lube again and dripped a bit on his own length, before getting lined up in front of Xiao's vent, which was now dripping wet. 

With his cock in the way, it was a little hard to really find a good place to enter. Noticing this, Xiao pushed his shaft up with his right hand and spread his slit with his left. 

"Get that thing inside me already, I'm aching over here." He said, desperation all too clear in his voice.

It was really quite the site, watching a Dragon as big as Xiao laid back on his bed, panting for air, nearly begging Lee to penetrate him. The thought alone would be enough to get him off for the night, so now that it was actually happening, he couldn't disappoint.

Lee angled his length so it was just below his, and thrust forward slowly into his opening. The second he entered him, he knew this was a good idea. 

The feeling of both his sleek insides combined with the friction against his cock made Lee feel like he had reached heaven with every move. 

"Mmm… Go faster…" Exclaimed Xiao, letting his hands go from himself and placing them behind him, giving Lee a very flattering view of the huge Dragon. 

"Whatever you say." Lee replies, letting himself sink even deeper into the warm folds on his slit. Xiao moaned loudly when he did, making him heave and take repeated deep breaths. 

"That's good. You're so good…" He praised, making Lee's cock twitch. Seeing Xiao's normally serious face turned into one filled with need was indescribable. Everything about this moment, everything about him just felt so right. 

Lee moved forward, pushing his weight on top of him and plunging himself even deeper. Not only was he basically straddling his tail, his enormous length was also pushed up against your stomach, leaving white drips on across your chest.

Lee felt one of his scaled hands grab his and firmly take hold of it. He stared at him, his eye now fully opened and giving him a look that could only be compared to a lover looking at his match. It was all too much. He was already close. 

"Xiao… I think I'm gonna-" He was cut off by Xiao's other hand pushing against his flank, making him bury his complete length inside him all at once. He savagely kissed Lee's neck before bringing his mouth to his ear and whispering to in a hushed tone. 

"Do it inside. If you’re going to cum, do it inside..."

Hearing Xiao's deep tone against his ear was all he needed to push him over the edge and release himself inside the blue Dragons vent. When you did, Xiao brought both his arms to your back and hugged you tightly against him, smothering him against his strong chest. 

Xiao then lowered his mouth to meet Lee's and began kissing him. It was much sloppier than the first time, but somehow, Lee considered it better. Lee pinned that on that fact that he was currently pumping all his seed into him. 

Xiao broke the kiss and looked down at Lee. His expression was hazy, unfocused, but he still carried a lazy grin across his face. "I don't know about you." He began, fixing Lee's hair until the messy strands were back in place. "But I think that was the best sex I've ever had."

Lee smiled and landed a smooch on the side of Xiao's face. "Same here. But it's not over yet, you still need to get off. Do you want me to suck you off, or do something else?" 

"I have something in mind already." He said, pointing his hand down to Lee's crotch. "Not that it doesn't feel good of course, but could you perhaps take yourself out?" 

"Right, sorry about that." He replied, his face heating up while he pulled his sensitive member from Xiao's warm insides. As he did, he saw his seed drip slowly from his vent. 

"You really ruined me didn't you? Don't think I'll be shoving any fingers in there anytime soon." 

"Heh… sorry about that. But to be fair, you did tell me come inside…" Lee replied, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it. Now if you would, please lie down on your back for me." 

Lee did as he asked, and fell back on the soft mattress beneath him. He noticed Xiao grabbing his shirt that he had thrown off before he moved over to you and sat on your waist abruptly.

He wasn't as heavy as he expected a Dragon his size to be, probably because he supported himself with his legs, but it was still enough that he couldn't get up even if he wanted to. 

"Don't worry, this won't take long. I'm rather close to release myself, I just need a little more." 

"If you're just gonna jerk off, why do I need to be on my back?" Lee asked. 

"Because I like this position." He answered bluntly. "And, I want to look at your face when I cum." He continued.

Lee smiled lazily. "Go ahead then."

And with that, he began stroking his member. One good thing he found about this position, was that it allowed him to get a good look at his manhood. It was a deep purple color, with bumps that continued down to the base. It was also fucking huge. It doesn't matter what Xiao said, no amount of preparation could prepare him for that. 

It only took a couple of seconds for Xiao to start panting. And only a couple seconds after that before he actually came. Lee closed his eyes, fully expecting a wave of hot seed to explode across his face, but it never did. The second after he reached his peak, Xiao took his shirt and covered his entire length with the fabric, soaking the shirt with his release. 

"Not gonna do it on my face huh? Can't say I'm too disappointed." Lee teased.

"I was thinking about it, but I don't I could forgive myself if I did something like that to such a handsome face." He replied, tossing the soiled shirt aside and falling back onto the mattress, arms spread wide.

Lee did the same, resting at the spot right to his side. He took a moment to admire Xiao. Everything about him was perfect in his eyes. His size, his voice, the way he acted. He wouldn't change any of it. The chance of finding someone like him again was probably like one in a million. 

Which only made the fact that Lee had to leave him tomorrow all the more depressing. Lee knew he couldn't stay, this was just a temporary trip. He had to go back to his own town. It would be better for the both of them if he just left now, that way, at least he wouldn't have to deal with saying goodbye to him in the morning. 

With a somber sigh, Lee got up from the bed and began walking outside his small bedroom. Before he could take another step, he felt a large hand envelop his much smaller one and pull him back towards the bed. 

"Where were you going?" Xiao asked tiredly. 

"I was just about to leave. You probably have to get going pretty early tomorrow, so I just thought It would be better if I left now."

As if he didn't even listen to a word he said, Xiao pulled the smaller human closer to him until his back was pressed up against his chest. Wrapping each of his strong arms around him and resting his chin at the top of his head. 

"I don't think so. You're sleeping with me tonight." Saying it more as a fact than a request.

"But Xiao I-"

"Shhh…" He interrupted, pulling him even closer. "Don't worry about any of that right now. We'll figure it out in the morning. Just sleep for now. Everythings going to be okay."

There was a voice in the back of Lee's head that told him to keep protesting, that dragging out his time with him would only make the next day harder, but he happily ignored it and let the slow, rhythmic breathing of the large Dragon lull him into sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Morning came by like an unwanted guest. The sunlight pierced through the tent, making Lee shield his eyes from it's hurtful rays.

His mind was groggy, but he was still awake enough to know there should've been a Dragon wrapped around at his back when you woke up. 

Fear seeped into his mind. 'Had he already left?' He thought to himself, panicking. 

But when he turned around to go look for him, Lee saw that he was sitting just right at the foot of his bed, putting his armor on. 

"Morning." He said, keeping his eyes on his current task. "Sleep well?" 

"Uh… yeah, it was fine, I guess." 

He nodded. "Good."

After he had put on what looked to be his final piece of armor, he stood up from the bed, at his full height, and walked over to Lee.

"Where will you return to after you leave from here?" He asked with that same deadly serious expression he had on when they had first met. 

Lee told him the name of his hometown. The same one he had lived in since birth. There was then a silence between the two of them as Xiao mulled over his answer. 

When he was done thinking, he grabbed one of Lee's hands and brought it into his. His other hand was then placed on top of his palms as he began to kneel down on one knee. 

"I have a favor to ask of you. Will you hear it?" 

Lee nods in approval, feeling intrigued by where this was going.

"I need you to do everything in your power not to move from there. No matter what happens, please stay in that town." 

His hands were now clutching at Lee's with great intensity, like he believed if he let go the human would slip away into the sky. 

"Why?" 

There was another pause. He began to gently rub circles over the top of his hand with the tip of his claws. 

"Because I… I think there's something more to this. Something that I don't want to lose after just one night." He was now looking directly at Lee. His eye burning with purpose. "This war shouldn't last much longer, the enemy doesn't have many troops left, this I know." 

He takes his top hand off and places it on his heart. "I swear on my honor as a Dragon, I will come for you after this war is finished. But I can only do that if you stay in place. Can you do that for me?"

Lee didn't even hesitate when he asked. 

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three years since the human known as Lee made that promise to Xiao, the war had ended just recently and things were going well. 

Just last year he had opened up his own shop out of his house. He sold herb mixes and medical formulas that were ready to use out of the jar. It was less time consuming than treating everyone individually and much more profitable. Of course, he still gave out the rare traditional treatment for those who were patient enough to wait. 

Xiao had begun sending letters to him a year after the both of them parted ways. They were pretty basic for the most part. Some were about how much he missed him, others told of the battles he had and of the new scars he had gotten, and how he so wished for an herbalist like him to come treat them. 

Some were rather fun to read however. Like the one where he told of the voluptuous elf who tried desperately to get him into her bed, but how he stayed strong just for his human. Regardless of the content, Lee kept every single one in one of his drawers so that he could read them whenever he started to miss him. Although that habit was about to end soon. 

In his latest letter, he told Lee that he would be arriving soon. He could barely contain his excitement. Everytime the door opened and that little bell on top would ring, Lee could feel his heart pound out of his chest. Unfortunately, it was always just another customer. 

It was reaching noon, the slow hours of the day where everyone was off running errands or doing something else, which meant Lee had little to do but to clean the store and reorganize the products. 

He had just finished cleaning the storage room when he heard the bell ring once more. This was particularly strange since no one came inside at this time. That could only mean one thing. 

Lee rushed outside and headed toward the door, and just as he thought, standing there in the door was the all too welcoming sight of that azure Dragon he had spent the night with three years ago. 

He locked eyes with him and grinned happily, spreading his arms out. Lee obliged his invitation and jumped straight into his arms. 

"Xiao!" He exclaimed joyously, planting kisses all along his neck and moving upward toward his snout. 

The large Dragon let out a deep rumble from his throat. "Well, well. It looks like my little human missed me." He leaned in, pressing his mouth to Lee's cheek and giving him that slow kiss he missed so much. "I missed you too, Lee." 

Jumping off him, he began guiding Xiao around his house-slash-store, showing him how he's been living the past few years. Somewhere along the line, he ended up pulling the much larger person around by the thumb. 

After he was done, he took a final look around, then placed his hand on Lee's head and started ruffling his hair. 

"Looks like you got quite the nice little shop going on here. Too bad it's gonna be closed for a while." 

Lee shot him a worried stare. "What do you mean? I'm not planning on closing anytime soon."

He brought his arm around Lee and pulled him close. "Are you sure? Because I think you have some things to take care of before you can start doing business again."

"Oh yeah? Things like what?" 

His hand moved lower, beginning to slightly pinch his waist. "Well first, I think you need to handle the horny Dragon that's in your store. No one's going to want to buy anything if all they see is me trying to get you in the bedroom."

Lee playfully punches Xiao on the arm. "If anything, they'll just feel uncomfortable that an old man is trying to flirt with the store clerk." 

Xiao snorted. "Don't you start with that, I'm only forty-six, you hear me? That's still prime age for a Dragon. Some of those younger guys couldn't even pull half my weight."

"Pshhh, yeah, whatever. Sex can wait Xiao, the slow hours are about to end. Customers could be coming in at any second."

He raised an eyebrow and directed a devilish smirk at him. "It can wait huh? Are you sure about that?" He leaned down, beginning to whisper in Lee's ear. "Are you really sure you don't want to just close down for the day, get in that bedroom and stick your shaft deep into my-"

"Xiao!" Lee exclaimed, his face nearly burning from that comment. 

"Awww, look at how embarrassed you get… I knew all it would take was a little tease. You're so adorable Lee."

Lee tried to shoot him a dirty look, but with the current color of his face, it didn't look very convincing. 

"All right, look." He began. "I'm gonna go up to your bedroom. If you would like to stay here and work, that's fine. But if you would like to join me upstairs for more… intimate activities, just know I'll be ready for you." 

Lee watched as Xiao turned around and walked away, his tail flowing behind him as it's tip brushed across the bottom of Lee's chin, provoking him to follow. 

Lee really tried to stand his ground and be a good shop owner, honest! But as he saw that hunk-of-a-man Dragon walk up the stairs and into his own bedroom, he knew he couldn't resist. 

Flipping over the "open" sign to it's "closed" side, he followed Xiao up the stairs. 

"Ahh, finally come to our senses have we?" He remarked. 

"Is it always gonna be like this with you?" He replied, jokingly. 

"Heavens no. I promise to be a gentleman for many years to come. But for now, I'd like to indulge in my boyfriend for a bit."

Lee felt his cheeks heat up when he called him that. He wanted to reply with something clever, but Xiao had swept his legs with his tail, and was now carrying the smaller human in his arms, bridal style. 

"I'm gonna make up for those three years in no time." He whispered into Lee's ear, before busting open his bedroom door and doing just that.

To this day, the townsfolk still don't know why the Herb shop had closed down for ten days so suddenly. And they never would find out.


	3. Extra: Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddly shit. I love it when big guys act soft, I'm sorry.

"Ohhhh… Lee, that feels amazing…" Moaned the large, azure Dragon lying face-first on the floor-mat. His maw was practically permanently open as his human partner vigorously worked his joints. 

"Stars… You really know you're doing. Me and these old bones really appreciate this." He praised, letting more pleased groans escape his mouth. 

The flattery was definitely nice to hear, especially since massaging Xiao wasn't exactly easy. His regular techniques just wouldn't work on his muscles, it was like trying to mold a boulder. He had to press down with both hands, sometimes even using his elbow for more power. He was even working up a sweat. 

"Xiao, I heard people say their body is a temple before but… Damn, you're built more like a fortress." Lee joked, but he was still admiring him as he said it. 

"Fighting in so many different battles over the years will do that to you." 

Lee nodded. "Yeah, I bet." He agreed. "Those workouts you do in the morning don't hurt either." 

"And just how do you know I do those?" 

"It's pretty easy to notice when you leave the bed, you make up like… Most of it." Lee said, rolling his eyes. "And come on. We're dating, and sometimes waking up to huge, sweaty Dragon just finishing his workout is just what I need." 

He smiles. "Your flattery is good for my health, Lee. And if you want a show, all you need to do is ask." 

"Ughh…" The human groans, but the red hues on his face betray those sounds. And as usual, Xiao is grinning. 

Regardless, Lee goes back to massaging, descending on the Dragons body, feeling the deep groves on his lower back as he pressed his hands against those powerful muscles. 

'He could properly lift my house on these.' Lee mused. 

He moved even lower… Which is when he started to get a but flustered as he began slowly kneading Xiao's-admittingly-wonderfully crafted rear. 

Unfortunately for Lee, Xiao's highly-tuned senses seemed to pick up on the slowed pace and spoke up. "What's the matter Lee?" He asked knowingly.

"N-Nothing's the matter…" 

"Really? Because you're acting as if you're working with an unfamiliar area back there…" 

"Xiaaaaoooo…" Lee groaned, embarrassed. 

"What? Heh, I mean just a few days ago you seemed pretty excited to put your hands to work. Even gave me a nice little compliment to go with it." 

With a nervous smile on his face, he-just barely-manged to ignore the large Dragons comments long enough to move onto his tail; which was huge. 

About ten feet long fully extended, Lee's seen it used for many things as they were together. Some more useful, things that made him say 'I wish I had a tail." And a few other things that were more… Specific. Things that made Lee wonder if that whole 'Dragons tails were sacred to them' saying was even true. 

All the way from the base, to the furry end, he fondled Xiao's tail, making sure to release any and all of the pressure that was hidden there. He waves his tail hypnotically side-to-side to flex, testing out his loosened joints. 

"All right, we're all done. How do you feel?" 

"Flexible." Xiao replied, stretching his arms and getting up, leaning forward and landing a kiss on Lee's lips, to which he happily recuperated. Smoothly, he then sneaked his way down to the crook of Lee's neck, running his hot, dragonic tounge across his skin. 

"Lee, get on the mat. It's your turn." 

The human raised a brow. "What do you mean 'my turn?'"

"Your turn for a massage, obviously." 

"Uhhh… Are you sure about that?" Lee responded, to which Xiao crossed his arms looking confused, and slightly offended. 

"I mean, I'm just saying, I kinda need my back to... Y'know, work..." 

He blows smoke from his snout. "Hmph, how rude. You should know better than anyone how gentle I can be." He cooes, taking his human by the hand and guiding him to the mat of the floor. "Now relax, please. Let me do something nice for you, you deserve it." 

"Xiao I don't know I-"

"Lee, please." He interrupted. "I love you, now lie down and let me give you a massage."

With a sigh, he reluctantly bent down and layed down on the mat like Xiao was just a second ago. It's not that he was scared, it's just that his boyfriend was a giant man with giant hands who was soon about to be forcefully pressing down on his back. Yeah, not scared. 

"Good, thank you." He said, rubbing his hands together and getting into position, sitting over the smaller human. "Don't worry. Nothing but good feelings, I promise." 

He began first with Lee's hands, taking them into his and rubbing his palms with his pointer finger, being very careful with his sharp nails, obviously. Next, he rubs up on his arms, tenderly, as he moved up to Lee's back. 

"W-Woah, Xiao, that… That actually feels great. Your scales feel really good like…River stones." 

"Hmph, considering what we've been doing these past few months, I'm shocked you didn't notice."

Lee emits a fidgety laugh as his cheeks flare up. "You know for fifty-year old Dragon, you're a pretty shameless flirt." 

"I'm forty-nine." He corrects. "And you know I only do that to see your adorable little self act all flustered, right? You're so easy to work up. It's cute." 

The two make a few more words of conversation, but silence quickly fills the air afterwards as Lee let's himself get carried away in Xiao's massage. 

Xiao was so big. And kind, too. But right now, as the large Dragon was currently laying over him, with some of his weight **definitely** being felt on the smaller human, he was mostly big. 

His hands shifted higher to Lee's shoulders, where they easily covered half his back. The hard, calloused hands of a veteran warrior ran over him with unrivaled tenderness.

The massage ends shortly after, with a chaste, but loving kiss to the side of Lee's head, his whiskers tickling him, but with the grin on the humans face it was clear he enjoyed it at least somewhat. 

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it? I told you, I'm quite the gentle giant when I want to be." Whispered Xiao into Lee's ear.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Lee responded, turning around and smooching the Dragons snout. "You're really great, Xiao. I'm lucky as hell."

He smirks, and it's that smirk Lee likes so much where he's showing off those attractive, sharp teeth. Teeth that could-and have, probably-terrified so many others. 

"I'm lucky too. To have such a nice partner that offers to treat me to something nice every so often." He responds, his large thumb brushing Lee's hair as he went to rub his ears. 

"Lee, you are lovely." 

"Yeah... I'm so glad you're a stubborn old Dragon that demanded an herbalist instead of modern medicine."

Xiao laughs, picking Lee up and wrapping his arm around the human, walking to his-no-their bedroom. 

"You know Lee, you've got a pretty quick mouth on you." He said. "But you know what? I think I'm coming around to even that."


	4. Extra: The Everyday

"So there I was, surrounded on all sides by enemies, completely outnumbered. Any regular man would have given up, but I knew I couldn't stand down; too much to lose. I fought for my life, completely aware that one wrong move could have me on the wrong end of a sword." 

He paused, waving his scaly hands for dramatic effect. "I had to call upon all my experience as a fighter to survive. With skill and smarts, I parried, slashed, and evaded nearly every blow that came my way. One by one, they all fell like dominoes, and eventually I had cut their numbers down to a single man... or so I had thought."

The large Dragon sighed, before returning to his story. "Right when I was about to land the final blow, one of the soldiers-with their last dying breath-rushed forward at me, and swung at my eye." He shook his head, frowning. "I was caught off guard, and the hit landed. And well, you can see the result." He explained finally, pointing to the large, mostly faded gash on one of his eyes.

"At least I don't need to close my eyes when aiming a gun anymore." He joked, and the crowd of customers listening to him erupted in laughter. Some made a bit more small conversation, others stayed behind, buying a couple of things, but eventually they all left, leaving the Herb store mostly empty except for a couple of regulars. 

With no one to ring up or attend, Lee scooted over to the large, sapphire scaled Dragon leaning on the counter. "Hey big guy. Come here often?" 

"Lee." He responded, almost offended. "We sleep in the same bed." 

"I was joking, Xiao." He responded, sighing. "Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm happy for you." With a stretch, Lee reaches forward, grabbing one of Xiao's whiskers and rubbing it affectionately. 

"I'm so glad my big, strong, softie of a Dragon has some friends." He teased, mimicking a sickeningly loving voice.

"Well thank you." Xiao replied, gently moving the humans fingers off him. "I think not walking around with heavy armor and two swords strapped to my waist may make me a little less intimidating." 

Lee moved back and stared at Xiao's new look. It was very casual; a plain white shirt, black pants that were ripped at the cuffs ,and a pair of open-toed sandals. His white-grey hair was still tied in one of those metal bands, but it looked a bit looser now. Most of the stuff he wore had to get fitted just for him, since nobody in the town had anything in his size. But he looked good. Very good. A lot more laid back than they first met, for sure. 

Xiao was actually retired. Well… Mostly retired. If the nation ever finds itself in another incredibly harsh battle, they’ll definitely need their best General on the front-lines, but for pretty much everything else, he could stay where he was. 

"Yeah, and I always told you those War stories were a good way to get people talking to you. I loved them when I first heard them." 

The Dragon let out a deep rumble from his throat. "You know... I still have some scars I haven't told you about yet. Maybe we can fix that later today." 

The two made more small talk, happily getting caught up in each other’s words. Their shameless display of affection and flirting was stopped by a customer coming up to Lee, carrying a jar of Feverfew in her hands. 

"Oh! Sorry, Lee. I didn't mean to interrupt you and the General." She said, pushing back her hair into her slender, elven ears. "Ohhhh you two are so cute. I just want to- Oh! Please ignore me, I don't know what I'm saying!" 

Xiao grins. "Lee, did you hear that? She thinks we're cute." He whispered, leaning in and laying the most sloppy, obnoxious kiss on his partner. "My sweet little cute boyfriend." He teased, copying Lee's voice from earlier.

“Ughh, ignore him. Here, let me ring that up for you.” He said, taking the woman’s money and putting the jar in a box for her, all the while the dragon made flirty eyes with him. Lee then said thank you and waved her good-bye as she left the store. 

“She seems nice. What’s her name?” 

“Neia.” Lee replied. “She was one of the first people that came here when I opened up. Good thing too, she spread the word about this place when I was just starting out.” He explained, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He thought about what he had here. A successful shop, doing something he enjoyed by helping people, a nice house that he always missed when he was gone doing something else, and most of all, a wonderful boyfriend that always made him feel loved.

“I like that she noticed that we’re involved, unlike all those other people that thought I was your bodyguard for the longest time.” Says Xiao, snapping the human from his thoughts.

“Aren’t you though?”

He snorted. “Sure, but I’m clearly more than that. Maybe I’m mistaken since I’m still new to this town, but where I’m from bodyguards and their employers don’t live together.”

Lee shrugged. “At least they know now. And I mean, you can’t really blame them. Look at you.” He said, walking around the counter and leaning back against Xiao’s chest. 

The Dragon relaxed into the touch, placing his large hand on Lee’s head and ruffling his hair before hooking his hand under Lee’s arm and pulling him closer, his palm now securely pressed against the human’s stomach. He hummed a small tune as he rocked Lee back and forth, all the while until closing time. 

_____________________________

After Lee wrapped up with the remaining customers and properly locked the shop, he went upstairs to the bedroom. Xiao had just finished showering. His powerful, muscular form was in full view, as he stood near the bed with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled at him as he walked into the room, his eyes touching Xiao’s single gold one.

“Now, Lee, what did I say about peeking?” He joked, drying his hair. 

“You’d be offended if I didn’t.” Lee repeated. And yeah, he may have peaked sometimes, but how could he not. Xiao was an impressive man, even from a non-sexual point of view, he had to admire just how much work went into it. Regardless, they both resumed getting ready for bed. 

Lee had already taken a shower earlier, so he just took off his work clothes and put on his sleeping clothes. Xiao did the same, but when he was just beginning to put on his pants, he felt a hand press upon his rear, giving it a light smack. He turned around with a smirk on his face before finally putting on his clothes. “And **I'm** the flirt.” He muttered under his breath.

The human was only just beginning to get under the covers when the Dragon grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him onto the bed. Lee layed there on his back like a newly hatched turtle; surprised and helpless. Xiao climbed on shortly after, his hand on Lee’s heart, pinning him to the mattress. 

In this position, the difference in size between the two was incredibly noticeable. Xiao dwarfed him. Not that this was new information, but still. Finally, the Dragon spoke. “Lee.” He said simply, before swooping down and pressing his scaly lips to his partner's forehead. “I love living with you.” 

“Hey, me too. What a coincidence.” He spoke. He was tired, but not tired enough to pass up one last snarky comment. 

Xiao laughs, softly. Freeing Lee from his grip before going back to their regular sleeping position; consisting of Xiao wrapping the smaller human in arms, right under his head. Lee always thought Xiao smelled nice. Pleasant, even. Like all those years ago, he smelled like green tea, which always made drifting off in that strong embrace incredibly easy.

“Goodnight, Lee.” He cooed into his lover’s ears.

Even if he did know Lee was already fast asleep by that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm think done with the extra stuff for now, even if these guys are very fun to write. Might make one more thing that's NSFW, but don't count on it. But hey, if you want more of these guys, like always, let me know!


End file.
